Hold Me
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Percabeth fluff. Writing fluff n' writing angst. Sometimes the best way to chase away fear is in the arms of a loved one. Writing high.


**Title: Hold Me**

**Summary: Sometimes the best way to chase away fear is to be in the arms of a loved one.**

**Pairings: Percabeth**

**Date written: 8/13/11**

**Words: 1,806**

I was sitting in my cabin, the only one still up; the rest of the Athena cabin was asleep in their bunks. It was really late outside and Mr. D was letting in a thunderstorm. I was busy typing away on designs for Olympus on my laptop.

Lightning flashed again and I looked out of the window. I thought wistfully about Percy, I hadn't seen him all day because I was busy and I have no doubt that all those girls decided to pounce on him keeping him from visiting.

My designs were getting sloppier as I was getting more and more tired. Sighing I knew that I should stop but I _needed _to finish this one and then I could call it a night. More lightning and thunder sounded across the sky causing me to tense.

I never liked thunderstorms. I looked around the dark cabin and rubbed my eyes. Come on Annabeth get back to work. I nodded sleepily that is until I saw it. The bane of my existence was sitting right on the letter 'p'.

A spider.

I screamed but the claps of thunder drowned my screams out. I ran out of the cabin blindly, running into everything. I could feel blood trickling down my leg and I burst out of the door. I ran, screaming, but no body heard me. I ran to the forest running into trees and not screaming any more but not exactly quiet either.

I tripped over a root and was sent spinning to the ground. I was covered in mud and leaves; I could hear the Dryads mocking me, laughing at the poor defenseless daughter of Athena.

I looked up almost ready to give up put there in front of me was a web full of just hatched spiders. Screaming, I scrabbled up and ended up running face first into the web making me scream more. I was thrashing even more slapping and hitting myself to get the spiders off. I could feel them crawling all over my skin and it gave me goose bumps.

I kept running into trees until I had made it out of the forest and over to the ocean. I saw a light –no, not _the _light, just a light- on the shore and I could hear faint voices. I was crying by now and was just stumbling blindly still trying to rid myself of the spiders.

The voices were getting louder until I heard on of them call out. Crap, they probably thought I was crazy.

I recognized two of the voices of Travis and Conner Stoll. I could hear others, they were murmuring to each other but I was down right terrified. I was covered in spiders, mud, and leaves, not to mention bruises and cuts.

Suddenly a small warm hand was on my shoulder, I turned to face them wide-eyed. It was Katie Gardener but I was too terrified to notice that she wasn't going to kill me. I jumped back and screamed.

"Anna—" She started but I was still screaming. I saw her gesturing to the others and next thing I knew two strong arms circled around me. I pounded my fist against the person screaming still, but it only resulted me in hurting my knuckles.

"Shh, Wise Girl. Come on Wise Girl shh, shh," A masculine voice, whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "It's just me. It's Percy. Shh Wise Girl." I started to calm down, the scent of calm ocean waters, forest dew, and chocolate chip cookies was helping. I had tears pouring down my cheeks. "Shh, Annie, it's just me, Percy."

I turned to face him in his arms, "Percy—" I cut off and started to sob. He picked me up bridal style. I could hear people whispering and had I been in any form of a sane mind I would've snapped at them or at least asked what they were doing at a bonfire in a thunderstorm late into the night.

I continued to sob into Percy's chest as he carried me to where ever he was going. He kicked open a door and immediately a warm ocean breeze blew around me. He continued to walk but soon enough he stopped.

"Annabeth I need to set you down now. You're in my bathroom, there's hot water in the tub." I clung on to him tighter and he sighed. "Annabeth please, I don't know what's wrong but I want to help and I promise this will make you feel better. Please 'Beth, do you trust me?" I nodded against him and slowly I unwrapped myself from him.

I stood up to see he was right, we were in his bathroom there was hot water already in the tub. I turned my teary eyes to him, remembering,

"The spiders! They were all over me!" I started to thrash again but quickly his hands were around my face forcing me to look him square in the eyes, that beautiful sea green. I could see flecks of gold, silver and blue swimming in them.

"Annabeth, where are the spiders?" I shuddered.

"All over me, a nest and I ran—ran into it-t." He nodded:

"Annie, the water will wash them all away OK?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good, now I'll be in the other room come out when you're done and I'll bring you some of my clothes, OK?" I nodded again not trusting my voice. He started to pull away but I tightened my grip on him. "Anna… You'll be fine if you need me I'll be in the other room just yell, alright?" Reluctantly I let go of his hand. He glanced at the door, then back at me.

"You'll be fine. I promise." And with that he swept in and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine." He repeated before retreating through the door.

Slowly I peeled the wet clothes off of my body and tossed them on the floor. Wearily I stepped into the water. It was the perfect temperature, probably due to Percy, and sunk into it. And for a moment I forgot about the spiders and thunder even work because my thoughts were plagued with Percy.

I heard the door open a bit and I opened my eyes. "Relax; I'm not gonna look. I'm just bringing clothes." Percy said and I nodded.

"Percy—?" I called my voice hoarse. He paused almost out of the doorway. "Thank—"

"Don't mention it." I could practically hear the smile in his voice and the door closed leaving me alone again.

Eventually I got out and I was dreading facing Percy again. I had been in hysterics and I had sounded like a little girl. He's probably going to laugh and never let me live it down.

I looked over at the clothes he had provided; it was a simple black concert-tee (something about The Black Parade, or whatever)–that probably clung to his muscles tightly. Me? Not so much- and a pair of his boxers and sweats. I pulled them on and even though I was still bra-less and panty-less and I opted against the sweats.

Slowly I opened the door, braising myself for the laughing but instead I looked up to see him sitting on his couch watching TV. He hasn't seen me yet; when he does he'll laugh.

"Percy?" His head shot over to me, relief evident on his tan face. I waited for the laughing.

"You're OK." He breathed. I peeked at him and he was gesturing to the spot next to him. "Come on Annabeth. I don't bite—wait, Ok, let me rephrase that—" I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked and curled up into his side.

"CSI reruns. It's the first 'Justin Bieber' episode." He answered and I nodded. He handed me a warm drink. "Vanilla milk?" I nodded taking the cup greedily, making him smile. I curled back into him, holding the cup in both hands while taking small sips.

We were at the part where Justin Bieber told the police about his brother then did the whole evil smirk thing when I started to confess. I knew Percy wanted to know what happened but wasn't going to ask. He's just that sweet.

"And so then I was thrashing around on the beach when you guys came over and well you know the rest of the story." I finished, scared to look him in eye. His hand went under my chin and pulled my face to his.

"Are you Ok now?" Needless to say I was shocked, but I guess I shouldn't have Percy's not the type to 'kick them while they're down'. I nodded and he smiled down on me.

"Damn spiders. If I had the chance they'd all rot in he—" I coughed:

"Lady in the room." He grinned at me before kissing my temple.

"Right, sorry."

I waved it off it wasn't like I hadn't heard it all before not to mention said a few curses of my own.

Of course I have the luck of a piece of road kill. Either it's none existent or very little because on the arm of the couch was, you guessed it, a spider. I jumped, thankfully I had already downed my drink or it would be all over Percy and I. I screamed again and fell of the couch.

Percy looked at me bewildered then at the arm of the chair before realizing what was up. Quickly he scooped up the spider and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the porch –the one facing the ocean. Yeah I know: the Poseidon cabin was rigged, not to mention him being an only child helped- He opened it up and tossed it out. He came back to me but I pointed to the bathroom.

"You aren't touching me after you picked up a spider." He laughed but headed into the bathroom anyways. Soon enough he came out to see me, his pathetic girlfriend freaking out on his couch.

Damn spiders.

"Annabeth? Is there anything I could—" a clap of thunder sounded across the sky, lightning lighting up the room. I shot over and into Percy's arms causing us to go back into his bed. My head in his chest, my arms around his torso, I whimpered:

"Hold me." The words had hardly left my mouth as his strong arms were around my waist securing me to him as we both fell asleep.

**The fluff! The fluff! This, my friends, is what Percabeth should be. The cute little moments between the two without sex and making out. This is Percabeth :) and it's utterly adorable.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Angel**

**EDIT: Wow. I just found this along with a bunch of other one-shots and the first chapters of stories I lost interest in. Huh. This is old. I still went by Angel's Detective too. Ha ha. But MCR is still in there. Hee-hee. Like I said, writing high and such, so... Warring Secrets, maybe? But you should really check out Danger Days :) Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, you know what I mean? You know what I mean? Later chicas :)**

**TBATDP.**


End file.
